


A New World

by Caitlyn03



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Roselyn is living a normal life until one day she wakes up in a different bed with a man, confused and seeming to have amnesia, Roslyn is willing to figure out why she is here and how to get back home, but what if Roslyn was brought to this world for a reason?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Roselyn yawned and turned off her game console then looked at the time “No wonder why I’m so tired, I’ve been playing for a while,” Roselyn said then turned her light off and laid down “I wonder what I would be if I was in the world of Pokemon?” Roselyn asked herself. “A detective maybe,” Roselyn said as she began to close her eyes and drifted off to sleep unknowing of the day that was coming to her tomorrow. 

Roselyn woke up the next day to an alarm clock and sighed  _ ‘Wait I didn’t put an alarm clock on last night,’ _ Roselyn thought and quickly opened her eyes to see a man standing up from bed while trying not to wake her. Roselyn immediately shot up from the bed while staring at the man “Where am I?” Roselyn asked gaining the man’s attention, Roselyn’s eyes went wide when she saw the man’s face.

“Sorry, did I wake you,” Leon said with a smile on his face as Roselyn looked at him in shock “You alright?” Leon asked as he went to place a hand on hers but Roselyn immediately scooted backward which was a bad idea. Roselyn fell off the bed while hitting her elbow on the nightstand “Oww,” Roselyn said as she lifted herself up while Leon rushed to her aid “Are you alright?” Leon asked worriedly. 

“No I am not ok, where am I, and how did I get here?” Roselyn asked as she looked at Leon who stared at her with a raised eyebrow “You must’ve been pretty drunk,” Leon said as he slowly moved to her while raising his hands up as if to tell her he wasn’t a threat. “Drunk?” Roselyn asked as Leon gently grabbed her arm and looked at it “Yeah, I met you at the bar last night don’t you remember,” Leon said looking at Roselyn who stared at him confused. 

“Bar?, no you’ve got it all wrong I’m not from this world,” Roselyn said as she looked at Leon who smiled “Definitely drunk,” Leon said as Roselyn sighed in frustration and stood up making Leon stand up with her and stare at her worriedly. “I was not drunk, I wasn’t even at a bar last night, I was lying down getting ready to go to sleep,” Roselyn said in frustration as Leon looked at her and for a split second, Roselyn saw the sadness and something else in his eyes. 

“How about you get some sleep, maybe that’ll help you,” Leon said as he patted his bed and Roselyn stared at him then at the bed  _ ‘Maybe if I go back to sleep, I’ll wake up in my room again?’ _ Roselyn thought as Leon stared at her in wonder. “Alright fine,” Roselyn said then laid down in which Leon covered Roselyn “Thank you,” Roselyn said making Leon smile “No problem,” Leon said as Roselyn closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

“I’m sorry,” Leon said as he stared at Roselyn’s sleeping form while he remembered last night’s events from him asking Arceus to send someone who would like him for being him, to Roselyn appearing in his bed in the next second. Leon then turned to look at the bag that had also appeared on his chair and walked up to it and looked at the bag for a second  _ ‘I shouldn’t open her bag,’ _ Leon thought as he turned to look at the girl sleeping in his bed. 

“Maybe just a peak,” Leon whispered to himself then opened her bag and saw her Rotomphone in which he bit his lip then took it out “Morning Rose-huh you’re not Roselyn,” Rotom said as Leon shushed Rotom. “What is going on?” Rotom asked in a low voice “Nothing, just get my phone number,” Leon said as he motioned for his Rotom to fly to him in which it did “What is Leon?” Rotom asked as he looked at Leon who sighed. 

“Can you two-register our name and numbers please?” Leon asked “Sure thing,” Rotom said then they both registered their numbers “All done,” Rotom said as Roselyn’s Rotom went back into her bag while Leon’s Rotom went back to the nightstand. Leon then got dressed and put his cap on as he adjusted his chairman attire and looked at Roselyn one last time before grabbing his wallet and Pokeballs then walked out of the room. 

Roselyn woke up a few hours later and got up from bed “What is going on?” Roselyn asked looking around at the unfamiliar room which was Leon’s “How did I get here?” Roselyn asked as she sat on the bed. Roselyn then stood up and went to use the bathroom then got out and looked around until her eyes landed on a bag which she presumed was hers and walked up to the bag and opened it.

“Hello Roselyn,” Rotom said as he flew up to Roselyn who stared at the smartphone “Hi Rotom,” Roselyn said “You have a message from Leon,” Rotom said in which Roselyn looked at the message.  _ ‘Hey I left some money on the table for you if you wanted to get something to eat, maybe we could have lunch?’ _ Roselyn read and sighed then got an idea “Maybe he knows more than he’s letting on,” Roselyn said while Rotom awaited Roselyn’s instructions. 

“Tell him, where do I meet him?” Roselyn said to Rotom who nodded and sent the message while Roselyn looked through her bag and saw some extra clothes just as Rotom flew to her “He replied,” Rotom said as Roselyn looked at his response.  _ ‘Meet me at this restaurant,’  _ Roselyn read then looked at the location he sent making her chuckle “Of course,” Roselyn said while Rotom looked at her “He is pants with directions,” Rotom said making Roselyn smile. 

Roselyn changed clothes and found a toothbrush that was in her bag too which she brushed her teeth then walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see money on the counter in which Roselyn rolled her eyes and looked at Rotom. “You know any place that delivers breakfast?” Roselyn asked “No, you would have to go to the restaurant,” Rotom replied to which Roselyn nodded then walked back upstairs and grabbed her bag. 

Roselyn sat down at an open booth and looked around until a waiter came to her table and handed her a menu then left leaving Roselyn to look through the menu “Hi there, couldn’t help notice a beautiful lady like yourself sitting alone,” someone said making Roselyn jump. Roselyn put the menu down and saw the dragon-type gym leader Raihan standing in front of her with a smile “Uh, I don’t really have any friends,” Roselyn said as Raihan sat down in front of her “How come?” Raihan asked as the waiter brought him a menu. 

“Personal reasons,” Roselyn said not wanting to make herself look like an idiot by telling him she wasn’t from this world “Hmm, too bad you seem pretty cool,” Raihan said as he looked through his menu in which Roselyn went back to looking through her menu. Roselyn had decided to go with the sweet crepes “Do you know what you want beautiful,” Raihan said “Yes, also stop calling me beautiful,” Roselyn said making Raihan chuckle. 

“What’s your name then?” Raihan asked “Roselyn,” Roselyn replied as the waiter walked up to them and took their orders then left “Beautiful name for a beautiful lady,” Raihan said while Roselyn drank her soda. “Thanks, I guess,” Roselyn said as she stared at Raihan for a few minutes then looked out the window while Raihan continued looking at her until his Rotom phone rang gaining Roselyn’s attention. 

“What is it, Leon?” Raihan asked while Roselyn looked at him “I’m with a pretty girl right now dude,” Raihan said as Roselyn stared at him “Her name’s Roselyn,” Raihan said then Roselyn heard Leon begin to shout a Raihan who rolled his eyes. “Please you wouldn’t have a chance with a pretty girl like her,” Raihan said as the waiter walked over to them and handed them their food “Gotta go, dude,” Raihan said then hung up the phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Roselyn grabbed her fork and was about to take a bit out of her crepes when her Rotomphone flew out of her bag “Message from Leon,” Rotom said making Raihan scoff “Seriously,” Raihan said as Roselyn grabbed her phone. _‘Look I know I’m not the boss of you and whatnot, but please whatever Raihan does to earn your affection, don’t listen to him,’_ Roselyn read while Raihan stared at Roselyn with a questioning look. 

Roselyn raised an eyebrow and responded _‘Why? I thought you two were best friends or some shit,’_ Roselyn replied then put her phone in her bag “What did he say?” Raihan asked in which Roselyn looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “What are you my boyfriend or some shit,” Roselyn said then began eating her food while Raihan chuckled and began eating his food “That could be arranged,” Raihan said with a smile. 

“Excuse me,” Roselyn said as she looked at Raihan who shrugged “Just saying,” Raihan said looking at Roselyn who opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when her Rotomphone flew out of her bag. Roselyn grabbed her phone and looked at the message _‘I haven’t really talked to him or the others in a while other than Sonia,’_ Leon replied to which Roselyn began to type a response when her phone was taken from her hands. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Roselyn asked while Raihan typed on her phone then tucked it into his jacket pocket “Give me my phone,” Roselyn said “After breakfast,” Raihan said as he continued eating. Roselyn grabbed the money Leon had given her and was about to pay when Raihan put his hand out to her “I got it,” Raihan said in which Roselyn nodded and let Raihan pay just so she could get her phone back already. 

Once outside the restaurant Roselyn turned to Raihan and held out her hand “My phone please,” Roselyn said in which Raihan smiled “On one condition,” Raihan said in which Roselyn sighed in annoyance. “What do you want?” Roselyn asked as she looked at Raihan “I get to take you out to dinner,” Raihan said “Absolutely not,” Roselyn said “Fine, I’ll take your phone then,” Raihan said as he turned to walk away. 

“Ok fine,” Roselyn said making Raihan smile “Great, see you tonight then,” Raihan said as he grabbed Roselyn’s phone then his and asked them to exchange numbers then Roselyn’s Rotom flew back to her in which she grabbed her Rotomphone. Roselyn then put her Rotomphone in her back pocket “Lucky Rotom,” Raihan said making Roselyn glare at him “Shut up,” Roselyn said then turned and walked away. 

Roselyn grabbed her Rotomphone once she was far away from Raihan only to see three messages from Leon “Jeez,” Roselyn said as she began to read each message 

_Leon 9:21_

_Raihan give Roselyn her phone back_

_Leon 9:23_

_Raihan If you don’t give Roselyn her phone back I’ll call the cops_

_Leon 9:32_

_Roselyn, did Raihan give you your phone back?_

_‘He cares that much about me?’_ Roselyn thought as she answered Leon then sighed “Is something wrong?” Rotom asked “I have no idea what to do Rotom,” Roselyn answered, “What do you mean?” Rotom asked just as Leon replied. “I mean, I’m not from here and I don’t know how to get home,” Roselyn said as she looked at the ground while she ran her hand through her hair. 

_Leon 10:03_

_Did he give you any trouble?_

Roselyn read once she grabbed her phone and replied to Leon that she’ll meet him at the battle tower “Rotom, where is the battle tower?” Roselyn asked in which Rotom pinned the battle tower and Roselyn began to make her way to the tower. Roselyn walked into the building only to see Leon standing by the elevator waiting for her “Are you alright?” Leon asked once she was by his side. 

“Peachy,” Roselyn said as the elevator doors opened and they both walked into the elevator “Did Raihan do anything?” Leon asked as the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend to their destination. “What didn’t he do,” Roselyn replied earning a questioning look from Leon “He took my phone for the duration of breakfast, then he refused to give it back unless I agreed to go out on a date with him,” Roselyn replied his silent question. 

Leon balled his fist as the elevator doors opened and they both walked out of the elevator and towards Leon’s office “Are you actually going?” Leon asked as he sat down in his chair while Roselyn leaned against the desk. “I honestly don’t want to-” “Then don’t go” Leon cut in “BUT if I don’t go then, well I don’t wanna know what happens,” Roselyn finished her sentence as she looked at Leon who sighed. 

“Damn him,” Leon said as Roselyn hoisted herself up onto the desk and looked at Leon who bit his lip “So I might not have a choice but to go,” Roselyn said as she leaned backward while using her hands to steady herself as Leon leaned back in his chair and admired Roselyn. “Unless…” Roselyn said as she looked towards Leon who raised an eyebrow “Unless what?” Leon asked in which Roselyn smiled. 

“Unless we go on a little hiking adventure,” Roselyn said “But, I’m pants with directions,” Leon said making Roselyn smile “Exactly,” Roselyn said while Leon stared at her for a few seconds then smiled. “Smart,” Leon said as he leaned forward on his chair and began doing some paperwork while Roselyn watched him and on occasion helped. Roselyn and Leon were now leaving the battle tower for lunch in which he had told his co-workers that he was taking the rest of the day off to spend with Roselyn then they left the building. 

Leon sat across from Roselyn while they looked through their menus until they decided on something to eat then ordered their food and talked about the hiking trip while Roselyn looked through her map. Leon and Roselyn had gonna back to Leon’s house to grab some supplies and let Leon change into a different attire so his chairman attire didn’t get dirty “Ready to go?” Leon asked Roselyn who nodded. 

Roselyn and Leon both made their way to the wild area then Leon began leading the way to a spot he had discovered when he was still champion while Roselyn’s phone flew out of her back pocket and told her she had a message from Raihan. “You know you never told me what happened between Raihan and yourself,” Roselyn said as she looked at Leon who shrugged “Nothing too interesting,” Leon said but Roselyn knew otherwise from Leon’s expression. 

“And I assume you did something that made me appear on your bed the next day?” Roselyn asked while she grabbed Leon’s hand as they climbed some rocks “It’s a long story,” Leon said as he carefully maneuvered them around the rocks. “Well we’ve got a long hike,” Roselyn replied as she held Leon’s hand while climbing down the rocks, “I asked Arceus to let me meet someone who likes me for me, and not for my status or money,” Leon said avoiding eye contact as they walked through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Roselyn sat down on a rock to take a break while Leon looked around until he spotted the cave “There it is,” Leon said pointing to the cave “Give me a minute,” Roselyn said as she leaned her head back. “Take your time, there’s no rush,” Leon said sitting down on the floor by Roselyn who looked at Leon and smiled slightly “I don’t understand why anyone hasn’t fallen for you, just by your kindness,” Roselyn said making Leon shrug his shoulders. 

“Maybe because I’m inexperienced in that field,” Leon said making Roselyn raise her eyebrow “What do you mean?” Roselyn asked while turning to look at him “I’ve never _explored_ ,” Leon said as he looked down in shame. “Explored?” Roselyn questioned making Leon bit his lip “Rose kept me busy most of the time, and well, I never got to, you know,” Leon said his face burning red “Oh,” Roselyn said as she stared at Leon who nodded. 

Roselyn then stood up and looked down at Leon who looked up at her to which she held her hand out to him “Come on,” Roselyn said with a smile in which Leon smiled back and took her hand and stood up then they both made their way into the cave. Roselyn looked around while Leon led her through the cave into an opening “Not bad,” Roselyn said making Leon smile “I’ve never really shared this place with anyone, other than you,” Leon said as he sat down. 

“So this was your escape from reality,” Roselyn said as she sat down next to Leon “Yeah,” Leon said as he looked at Roselyn who looked around “I see why,” Roselyn said as she turned to look at Leon and smiled. Roselyn and Leon quickly turned their heads when they heard a noise “What was that?” Roselyn asked “Hopefully not a Dynamaxed Pokemon,” Leon said as he stood up and walked towards the noise in which Roselyn followed. 

Roselyn looked into a large hole on the floor and saw an injured Axew “Leon,” Roselyn called gaining Leon’s attention in which he walked towards Roselyn and looked through the hole “An Axew,” Leon said while Roselyn looked at Leon who sighed. Leon laid on his stomach and reached his hand out to the Pokemon while Roselyn watched as Axew tried to reach up to Leon’s hand but it was no use and instead Leon nearly fell into the hole. 

Roselyn immediately grabbed Leon’s legs then climbed onto him and used her body weight to hold him in place “Th-thanks,” Leon stuttered making Roselyn chuckle “No problem,” Roselyn said as she grabbed her Rotomphone and noticed she had no service. Roselyn looked up when she heard a crack “What was that?” Roselyn asked then both Leon and Roselyn fell down the hole as the rock underneath them gave out. 

“Roselyn, you ok?” Leon asked as the injured Axew nudged her slightly “I’m ok, what about you?” Roselyn asked as she stood up “I’m fine,” Leon said as he walked up to Roselyn and checked her over. “Now what?” Roselyn asked while she looked around “I don’t know,” Leon said as he grabbed his bag that contained most of his stuff including his tent, and threw it on “I’m surprised you nearly fell in the first time with that giant bag,” Roselyn said with a smile. 

“Yeah me too,” Leon said as he looked around while Axew hugged Roselyn’s leg in which she picked him up and put him on her shoulder then looked towards an opening “Leon,” Roselyn called as she walked towards the opening. “If we go through there, we might be able to find an exit,” Leon said “We’re on board then,” Roselyn said looking at Leon who nodded and they both began walking through the unknown part of the cave. 

Raihan looked at his phone as he stared at the plethora of messages he had sent to Roselyn and sighed “What’s up?” Gordie asked looking at Raihan who looked back up at Gordie “Remember the girl I told you about,” Raihan said as Piers stopped strumming his guitar. “Roselyn was it?” Piers asked in which Raihan nodded his head “What about her?” Gordie asked in which Raihan showed them his phone. 

“She hasn’t answered,” Gordie said “Might be doin’ her makeup,” Piers said as he looked at Raihan who sighed “Why hasn’t she answered though?” Raihan asked as he looked at his phone “Didn’t you say Leon knows her?” Gordie asked in which Piers scoffed. “No way he’ll stand a chance against Rai,” Piers said “True, Raihan is more experienced after all,” Gordie said as Raihan looked at his phone and decided to send Roselyn another message. 

Roselyn looked around as they came up into an opening “Roselyn,” Leon said as he pointed towards an oddly shaped rock “It’s the only thing I see that’s got an opening,” Leon said as Roselyn studied the rock. “Wait,” Roselyn said stopping Leon who was about to go up to the rock “See those rocks,” Roselyn said pointing to the sharp rocks “Yeah,” Leon said as he turned to look at Roselyn “What about them?” Leon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Those rocks are sharp enough to cut through the skin,” Roselyn said while Leon stepped back “What do we do then?” Leon asked looking at Roselyn who bit her lip while thinking then looked at Leon then at his bag. “Do you have clothes in your bag?” Roselyn asked looking at Leon who took his backpack off and opened the backpack “Yeah, I’ve got a lot of old shirts here,” Leon said looking at Roselyn who nodded. 

“Perfect, we can rip those shirts and use them as safety pads, so we won’t get hurt,” Roselyn said “Great idea,” Leon said then took out his shirts and they both began to cover their arms and legs with the shirts. “Might wanna put one on your head, just in case,” Leon suggested “Good idea,” Roselyn said then wrapped the shirt on her head “Alright let’s move forward,” Leon said as he walked towards the odd rock. 

Leon and Roselyn began making their way through the rock while Axew maneuvered his way through the rocks with no problem “Almost to the end,” Roselyn said “Good,” Leon said while trying to look around instead of Roselyn who was in front. “Leon, what’s on my back?” Roselyn asked when she felt something move on her back “It’s a Joltik,” Leon replied while taking a quick glance at Roselyn’s ass. 

“Thanks, now please get it off,” Roselyn said too which Leon moved towards her and looked at the Joltik who turned to look at him “Roselyn, Joltik looks scared,” Leon said “Scared,” Roselyn said just as they heard a crack. “This rock is going to collapse,” Roselyn said as she quickly moved with Leon following behind as they quickly exited the rock as it collapsed “You ok?” Leon asked looking at Roselyn who nodded. 

Roselyn then walked to the nearest rock and sat down to take a break as Leon sat down next to her and sighed “This wasn’t how we planned the hike to go,” Leon said in which Roselyn chuckled “You think,” Roselyn said as she looked at Leon who smiled. Roselyn turned to look at Axew and saw Joltik next to Axew “Looks like you just made a new friend,” Leon said as Joltik walked up to Roselyn who put her hand down and Joltik climbed onto her hand. 

Roselyn looked at Leon and saw him smiling at her in which she returned the smile then looked back at the two Pokemon “We should keep going,” Roselyn said “Alright,” Leon said then got up along with Roselyn while Axew climbed onto her shoulder. Roselyn then looked around and noticed an exit “Look up there,” Roselyn said pointing towards the exit “That might be the way out,” Leon said “Let’s go,” Roselyn said and they both began walking. 


	4. Chapter 4

Leon looked around as they came into a clearing with a bridge and rocks all around it to which Leon walked forward as Roselyn stayed behind and took deep breathes “Looks like we could walk across this,” Leon said as he looked at the bridge. “That bridge looks older than my grandmother,” Roselyn said in which Leon lightly poked the rope and stared at the bridge wide-eyed as it fell apart. 

“Now what?” Roselyn asked as Leon looked around until his eyes landed on a rock formation “I got an idea,” Leon said gaining Roselyn’s attention “What is it?” Roselyn asked in which Leon pointed to the rock formation. “No,” Roselyn said as she took a step back in which Leon turned to look at her “What’s wrong?” Leon asked sensing something was wrong “I can’t,” Roselyn said making Leon smile. 

“I’ll be by your side Rosa,” Leon said as he looked at Roselyn who shook her head “No, I mean I can’t, I’m afraid of heights,” Roselyn said “Oh,” Leon said as he turned and looked down to see lava underneath. “I know it’s scary, but you need to trust me,” Leon said as he held out his hand “I won’t let anything happen to you,” Leon said as Roselyn looked at Leon then at his hand and placed her hand on his then they both walked towards the rock. 

“Just focus on the other side,” Leon said as they began to make their way to the other side of the rock while Leon looked down on occasion then back at Roselyn who was going slow “It’s ok, your doing amazing,” Leon said as they continued scaling the rock. “Shit,” Leon said as he pulled himself back from almost falling to his death “Are you ok?” Roselyn asked “Yeah, just keep going,” Leon said as he felt Roselyn’s hand grab his in which he intertwined their hands. 

Roselyn sighed in relief when she got to the other side of the rock and looked up at Leon who was smiling at her “See, I knew you could do it,” Leon said making Roselyn smile in return “Now we just gotta jump,” Leon said as he looked down from the rock. Roselyn grabbed Leon’s hand in which Leon immediately intertwined their hands as they took a step back “Ready,” Leon said “Ready,” Roselyn confirmed then they both ran to the edge and jumped. 

Roselyn yelped in pain when she landed on her legs as she heard a crack and fell to the floor “Roselyn!” Leon exclaimed worriedly as he got up and ran to her side “Arceus Roselyn,” Leon said as he looked at Roselyn’s leg and saw a bone sticking out of her leg as it bled. “Leon, you gotta pop the bone back into place,” Roselyn said “I don’t know,” Leon said hesitantly “Trust me, Leon,” Roselyn said “Alright,” Leon said as he placed his hand on the bone. 

“On three,” Leon said while Roselyn looked at him and nodded “One...Two...Three,” Leon said then pushed down hard and a pop echoed throughout the cave followed by Roselyn’s agonizing yell. Leon then removed the shirt that was on Roselyn’s head along with his and tied them both together then put them on her leg and tied it to her leg to stop the bleeding “We need to hurry,” Leon said as he helped Roselyn stand as Axew and Joltik climbed onto Leon. 

Raihan sighed as he sat at the table while he went through his phone and followed Roselyn’s Rookitweet and Pokegram as his friends sat at a different table looking at him “Where is she?” Raihan asked himself as he looked through his messages. “She hasn’t even read my messages,” Raihan said to himself as he rubbed his head and decided to call Roselyn as he clicked the call button. 

Raihan put the phone to his ear and waited for the phone to ring but instead it went straight to voicemail “The fuck,” Raihan said as he looked at the phone while his friends came up to him “What’s goin’ on?” Piers asked while Gordie stared at his friend. “Her phone goes straight to voicemail,” Raihan replied “Do you think Leon has something to do with this?” Gordie asked “Dunno, but we’re gonna find out,” Piers said as he grabbed Gordie and left the restaurant. 

Roselyn groaned in pain as they made their way through the cave “Leon look,” Roselyn said pointing to an exit that was glowing “It might be the exit,” Roselyn said “Let’s hope so,” Leon said as he led them to the exit. “Wow,” Roselyn said once they walked into the new part of the cave as Leon looked around in awe at the room “It’s beautiful,” Roselyn said as she looked around “Can you set me down on that rock?” Roselyn asked too which Leon nodded. 

Leon set Roselyn down on the rock while she looked at the cave and smiled “Hey Rotom, can you take a photo?” Roselyn asked while Leon sat down by Roselyn’s feet as Rotom flew out of her bag and took a photo of the cave. “One more photo,” Roselyn said as she looked down at Leon who looked up at her allowing for Roselyn to grab Leon’s head then she leaned down and closed the gap between Leon and herself, and connected their lips. 

Leon immediately kissed Roselyn back as Rotom took a few pictures then Roselyn broke the kiss “That was my first kiss,” Leon said happily making Roselyn smile as she looked at him then put her head on his shoulder as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. “You alright?” Leon asked worriedly “Yeah, just dizzy,” Roselyn replied to which Leon stood up and looked around “If we follow the flow of the water we might be able to find the exit,” Leon said as he turned to look at Roselyn who nodded. 

Leon helped Roselyn stand while the two Pokemon climbed into Roselyn’s bag then both Leon and Roselyn began to follow the stream of water while Leon supported Roselyn who leaned her head against Leon’s shoulder as they walked. Leon sighed as he pushed forward while taking quick glances at Roselyn then at her leg and noticed the shirts he had used was soaked with blood “That can’t be good,” Leon said as he looked at the shirt. 

Leon looked forward and noticed a small beam of light “Rosa, I think I see the exit,” Leon said as he looked at Roselyn who nodded “I see it too,” Roselyn said which bothered Leon extremely as he looked back down at Roselyn’s leg. Leon then picked up his pace a bit as he saw the light get brighter and brighter “Lee, I don’t feel good,” Roselyn said “Just stay with me, Rosa,” Leon said as he got closer to the exit.

“I’m tired Lee,” Roselyn said as Leon grunted when all of Roselyn’s weight went onto him “Hey now, you stay with me,” Leon said as they got to the exit only for Leon to curse under his breath when he saw that it was a waterfall. Leon then turned to attempt to grab his Rotomphone and see if he had any service when Roselyn slipped from his grasp and fell towards the water “ROSELYN,” Leon yelled as Roselyn fell into the water. 

Leon immediately jumped down from the cliff into the water while Roselyn sunk to the bottom as Leon grabbed her bag and went up to the top and released his Seismitoad “Go,” Leon ordered pointing to the shore in which Seismitoad swam to shore. Leon then dived back into the water and swam down towards where Roselyn was still sinking and grabbed her then swam back up to the surface and towards the shore “Where’s the nearest hospital?” Leon asked Rotom “Hammerlocke,” Rotom replied to which Leon nodded. 

Raihan sighed as he walked into the hospital and to the front desk and told them what he was there for then they lead him to the room where Marnie was at with her brother “You gotta be more careful Marn’s,” Piers said as he walked into the room. Raihan watched the doctor’s bandage Marnie’s arm while Gordie and himself stood aside, Raihan and the other two were now walking towards the exit of the hospital after Marnie was sent home. 

Piers was given the medicine needed for his sister’s injury then they all walked out of the room “So did Roselyn ever answer?” Gordie asked “No,” Raihan replied as he looked down at the floor in sadness while the other two frowned. “Rai, I’m sure she’ll message ya back,” Piers said as they walked towards the entrance of the emergency room “I hope, I mean I just wanna settle down already, with someone I can trust,” Raihan said while the other two looked at him and frowned and Piers was about to say something when they heard the sliding door open “Someone please help,” Leon asked urgently gaining the others attention in which Raihan looked up and his heart stopped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Leon watched some nurses rush to him with a hospital bed in which he gently placed Roselyn on the bed then watched them take her away and ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the chairs and put Roselyn’s bag down. Leon sat down just as he felt eyes on him in which he looked up to see Raihan, Gordie, and Piers staring at him with a glare “What in Arceus’ name did you do,” Raihan asked as he walked up to Leon who sighed. 

“Raihan, I’m really not in the mood,” Leon said as he looked towards the hall where they took Roselyn too “What did you do to her?” Raihan asked as he glared at Leon who ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t do anything, we simply went hiking and she had an accident,” Leon said glaring at Raihan as the other two glared at Leon “She had an accident or you did something to her?” Gordie asked as he crossed his arms. 

“She had an accident,” Leon said as he looked back towards the hall they took Roselyn through then back down at his hands while Raihan and the other two sat across from him still glaring at him while he ignored them and kept taking glances towards the hall. Leon looked at Roselyn’s bag when he heard it move and saw Axew and Joltik poke their heads out of her bag “Hey you two,” Leon said as Axew and Joltik climbed out of Roselyn’s bag. 

Leon smiled at the two pokemon while Axew sat on his lap and Joltik climbed onto his shoulder as he looked towards the hall again while the two Pokemon relaxed “Chairman Leon,” a nurse called as they walked up to Leon who looked up at the nurse. “Follow us, Roselyn’s room is this way,” the nurse said in which Leon quickly stood up as he held Axew while grabbing Roselyn’s bag as Raihan stood up and walked towards the nurse. 

Leon and Raihan both walked with the nurse to Roselyn’s room in silence, the nurse opened the door allowing Leon and Raihan to walk into the room then closed it as Leon set Roselyn’s bag down on the extra chair and looked at Roselyn’s sleeping form. _‘She looks beautiful,’_ Leon thought as he stared at her while Axew wiggled around in his grasp and he set him down on the bed along with Joltik, and they both laid on Roselyn’s stomach. 

Roselyn groaned and slowly opened her eyes only to close them when the bright lights hit her eyes “Hey,” Leon said from her right side in which she turned and looked at him still droopy from the anesthetics “Hey,” Roselyn said lowly her throat feeling dry. “How do you feel?” Leon asked gently as Raihan glared at Leon then looked at Roselyn “Like I jumped down from a cliff to solid ground and broke my leg,” Roselyn joked in which Leon chuckled. 

Roselyn smiled at him and closed her eyes while Raihan stood on the other side “Wait you two jumped off a cliff?” Raihan asked looking at Roselyn who turned to him “Yeah,” Roselyn said in which Raihan looked up at Leon and glared at him. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Raihan asked while Roselyn looked at him and sighed “Raihan, Leon, and I had no choice and it wasn’t like we jumped to our deaths,” Roselyn said as she closed her eyes. 

“Look I don’t want to know what the fuck Leon dragged you into, but jumping off a cliff is overkill,” Raihan said as he looked at the two of them while Leon stared at Roselyn not listening to Raihan as he sat on the empty recliner. “Look I’m pretty fucking tired, so I’m going to sleep,” Roselyn said then turned to look at Leon “Mind staying for the night?” Roselyn asked in which Leon nodded “Of course,” Leon said as he laid back on the recliner. 

Roselyn then turned to look at Raihan who was walking towards the door “I’ll see you tomorrow Roselyn,” Raihan said then walked out of the room leaving Leon and Roselyn alone in which Roselyn turned to Leon who was laying back on the recliner. “Leon,” Roselyn called making Leon turn to look at her “Yeah?” Leon questioned, “Do you mind asking the nurses to switch me to Wyndon hospital?” Roselyn asked “Not at all,” Leon said with a smile. 

“So?” Roselyn said looking at Leon “Wait, you want me to ask now?” Leon questioned in which Roselyn nodded “That way you’ll be closer, especially since you work in Wyndon,” Roselyn said in which Leon nodded. Leon got up and left the room leaving Roselyn alone for a few minutes then walked back in with a few nurses who began to explain some things to Roselyn while Leon grabbed her bag. 

Leon looked around at the new hospital room Roselyn got then at Roselyn who was fast asleep on the bed making Leon chuckle as he set Roselyn’s bag down then grabbed her Rotomphone and charger and put her phone to charge. Leon then left the hospital and towards his house to shower and change into dry clothes, Leon grabbed his chairman attire and left the house locking it behind him, and made his way to the hospital. 

Roselyn woke up when she heard the door of her hospital room open and looked towards the door to see Leon walk-in “Did you shower?” Roselyn asked “Yeah,” Leon replied as he sat down and looked at Roselyn “Why?” Leon asked making Roselyn nodded her head. Roselyn stared at Leon who looked back at her “Rosa, the kiss that we shared in the cave, did you really mean to do that?” Leon asked while Roselyn stared at Leon and smiled. 

“Of course Lee,” Roselyn said as Leon scooted his chair closer to Roselyn who stared at him as he sat down “Kiss me,” Roselyn said gaining Leon’s attention “Are you sure Rosa?” Leon asked as he moved to her side. “Yeah, besides I liked you the very first minute I laid my eyes on you,” Roselyn said as she stared at Leon who moved to her and placed a hand on the other side of her head. 

“And when was that?” Leon asked lowly as he looked into Roselyn’s eyes “You should know,” Roselyn said “I want you to tell me,” Leon said as he placed his hand on Roselyn’s cheek “Since I started playing Pokemon, from where I came from,” Roselyn said leaning into the touch. Leon smiled at this then connected their lips in a passionate kiss as Roselyn moved one of her hands to Leon’s cheek as Leon licked her bottom lip. 

Roselyn opened her mouth allowing Leon entrance in which he immediately plunged his tongue into Roselyn’s mouth and explored every crevice then nudged Roselyn’s tongue who immediately took that as the initiative to plunge her tongue into his mouth. Roselyn then began to explore every crevice of his mouth then they both pulled away for air “That was amazing,” Leon said ”Yes, yes it was,” Roselyn said as she stared at Leon who sat down. 

Leon sighed as he looked up at the roof of the darkroom while Roselyn turned to look at him “What’s wrong?” Roselyn asked “Nothing, just wondering what life would be like if I would have asked for you earlier,” Leon said as Roselyn listened. “This whole thing with Raihan and myself started when I found him in my bed with my ex-girlfriend,” Leon began while Roselyn listened.


	6. Chapter 6

“I knew something was going on between the two, but I didn’t have evidence, so I couldn’t confront them until I either had evidence or caught them in the act,” Leon said while Roselyn listened “Wait, I thought you told me you had your first kiss with me,” Roselyn said confused. “I did,” Leon said as he turned to look at Roselyn to see the confusion on her face “We never kissed when we were dating,” Leon answered her silent question. 

“Isn’t that what you're supposed to do after a date or something?” Roselyn asked “I wanted to, but she refused,” Leon replied as Roselyn stared at him waiting for him to continue his story “Anyway, I waited for the right day to catch them both which was about three months ago,” Leon said while staring at Roselyn who was staring back at him. “I waited for the right moment and told her I had to stay until late at the battle tower,” Leon said as he sighed.

“I waited until she asked me what time she thought I would return to the apartment,” Leon said, “I told her I’d be there around midnight maybe a little later,” Leon said as he balled his fist “I waited till nine then left the battle tower,” Leon said as Roselyn frowned. “I-” Leon looked down as he let the tears roll down his face in which Roselyn held her hand out to his in which Leon immediately took it and intertwined their hands. 

“I walked into my apartment and heard noises from my room, so I walked towards the room and opened the door, and there he was with my ex-girlfriend,” Leon said as he moved closer to Roselyn and placed his head on the bed. “He told me-” Leon cut himself off as he gripped the sheets, “He told me I was an inexperienced man, and that I’ll never have an opportunity to meet someone who will actually love me for me,” Leon said as Roselyn frowned. 

Roselyn ran her hand through Leon’s hair while he cried and the two Pokemon watched him with sadness “The worst part was…” Leon trailed off as he placed his hand over Roselyn who continued to run her fingers through his hair. “She told me she never loved me, and that it was all part of some sick prank to get my hopes up, then crush them completely,” Leon said as his grasp tightened on Roselyn’s waist while she looked down at him and frowned. 

“Well, it looks like they got the short end of the stick,” Roselyn said making Leon look at her “What do you mean?” Leon asked making Roselyn smile “You noticed how Raihan is interested in me didn’t you?” Roselyn questioned making Leon raise an eyebrow. “Yeah,” Leon said as Roselyn put her hand on Leon’s “But, I’m only interested in one person and he’s right by my side,” Roselyn said as Leon stared at her and smiled. 

“Thanks, Roselyn,” Leon said as Roselyn stared at him “What happened to Rosa?” Roselyn asked “Huh,” Leon said tilting his head “I was just getting used to you calling me Rosa,” Roselyn said making Leon laugh. “Get some rest, Rosa,” Leon said as he leaned back on the recliner while Roselyn laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes “Good night Lee,” Roselyn said “Good night Rosa,” Leon said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Roselyn woke up the next morning and looked around noticing Leon wasn’t anywhere to be found “Good morning Roselyn,” Rotom said as he flew to Roselyn “Hey Rotom,” Roselyn said as she sat up on the bed and placed the pillow on her back. “You’ve got a message from Leon and a few from Raihan,” Rotom informed in which Roselyn grabbed him and looked through her messages. 

_ Leon 9:00 am  _

_ Good morning Rosa, how are you feeling?  _

Roselyn smiled and replied to him then went to Raihan’s message box “Fucking shit,” Roselyn said as she saw the plethora of messages and read through each one “He really thought I was going,” Roselyn said while she rolled her eyes. Roselyn continued to scroll through her messages while waiting for Leon to answer “You’ve also got some notifications on Rookitweet and Pokegram,” Rotom informed too which Roselyn nodded. 

Roselyn left her messages and opened her Rookitweet to see a friend request from Raihan “This man is a total creep,” Roselyn said as she declined his friend request then went onto Pokegram and did the same thing. Roselyn put her phone down when she heard her room door open and saw a nurse walk into the room “How are you feeling today?” The nurse asked while she walked up to Roselyn and began to do an examination. 

“I’m feeling slightly better than yesterday, still in a bit of pain though,” Roselyn said as the room door opened and Raihan walked into the room followed by two other men which Roselyn immediately recognized. “I see, well your injury was severe so there will also be slight discomfort for a while,” The nurse said as she finished her checkup will the other three stood aside “When will I be able to leave?” Roselyn asked while Raihan walked up to Roselyn’s side.

“In about four days, but you’ll need assistance during your recovery time,” the nurse said “Thank you,” Roselyn said “Your welcome,” The nurse said then left the room leaving Roselyn alone with Raihan and the other two and the Pokemon. “So, how come you requested to move to Wyndon hospital?” Raihan asked “So Leon doesn’t have to make a long commute after work,” Roselyn replied as she looked at the two Pokemon on her lap.

“Why would you want to be close to him?” Gordie asked “Because, he saved my life,” Roselyn said as Leon stopped outside the door “Leon is the reason you're in this bed,” Raihan replied “No, I’m the reason,” Roselyn said as Leon listened. “Leon isn’t what you're looking for Roselyn,” Raihan said “And why is that?” Roselyn asked “He’s inexperienced, I mean I’m pretty sure the man is a horrible kisser,” Gordie said defending Raihan. 

“Actually, no he’s not,” Roselyn said making Raihan’s eyes go wide while Leon smiled as he continued to listen to the conversation “Wait, you and Leon,” Raihan said pointing at Roselyn “Yeah, we kissed,” Roselyn said as she looked towards the door. “You’re jokin’ right?” Piers said “No, I’m not,” Roselyn said as she looked at the Pokemon sitting on her lap “I-” Raihan cut himself off as he stared at Roselyn who smiled at the Pokemon on her lap. 

Leon decided to walk into the room gaining everyone’s attention in which he held up a bag of food “I brought you breakfast,” Leon said as he walked to Roselyn’s side and moved the table to her then took the food out of the bag and placed it on the table. “Thank you, Leon,” Roselyn said “No problem, I’m sure you wouldn’t want hospital food so I decided to bring you better food,” Leon said “Your the best Leon,” Roselyn said then began eating. 

Leon turned to look at Raihan who was staring at Leon “Can I help you with something?” Leon asked “No,” Raihan replied then looked at the other two who were staring back at him “So, you and Roselyn,” Raihan said as Roselyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What about us?” Leon asked “Do you really think you can pull this off,” Raihan said, “Pull what off?” Leon asked as he glared at Raihan who rolled his eyes. 

“Leon, how much are you paying her to say these things,” Raihan said making Roselyn choke on her food “I’m not paying her to say anything Raihan,” Leon said as he handed Roselyn some water. “Please Leon, no one would ever fall for you,” Gordie said as Piers nodded in agreement while Leon balled his fist “Leon isn’t paying me to say anything,” Roselyn said defending Leon who smiled. 


	7. Chapter 7

Roselyn stared at Raihan “Come on Roselyn, you don’t have to keep defending him just because he’s paying you,” Raihan said as Leon glared at Raihan “He isn’t paying me, you can’t buy love Raihan,” Roselyn said making Leon smile. “So now you love him,” Raihan said as he crossed his arms “Come on Roselyn, he’s clearly paying you or something, just spit it out,” Raihan said while Leon looked down. 

“You know what, I am sorry that Leon had some shitty ass friends, I am sorry that Leon found out his own friend was fucking his girlfriend behind his back, I’m sorry that Leon’s ex-girlfriend never loved him, but one thing I am not sorry about is that I am in love with Leon, Roselyn said glaring at Raihan while he stared at her wide-eyed. Leon stared at Roselyn with a smile as the others looked at Raihan while Roselyn turned to look at Leon and smiled at him too which Leon walked to her side and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. 

Roselyn heard the door open then close but didn’t bother to look as she wrapped her arms around Leon’s neck and deepened the kiss while Leon placed his hand on the back of her head. Leon pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and noticed Raihan and the other two were gone “Thank you for that,” Leon said “Your welcome,” Roselyn said then went back to eating her breakfast. 

“So the nurse said I’ll be able to leave in about four days,” Roselyn said “That’s good,” Leon said as he grabbed her empty tray “Lee, do you mind bringing me some new clothes so I can shower?” Roselyn asked “Of course,” Leon said as he threw away the tray. “Anything in specific you want to wear?” Leon asked “Shorts and tank tops,” Roselyn said “Alright then,” Leon said as he walked to the door.

“Don’t forget the important piece of clothing,” Roselyn said earning a raised eyebrow from Leon “Important piece of clothing?” Leon asked in which Roselyn smiled “I need underwear Leon,” Roselyn said “Oh, right,” Leon said as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll be back,” Leon said “I’ll be right where you left me,” Roselyn said making Leon chuckle as he walked out of the door leaving Roselyn alone with the two Pokemon. 

“I still have to catch you two,” Roselyn said in which they both nodded happily “I don’t know if I have any Pokeballs,” Roselyn said as she looked at her bag that was far away “Axew and you try to bring my bag to me?” Roselyn asked in which Axew nodded. Roselyn watched Axew as he jumped off the bed and walked towards her bag, Axew grabbed her bag and walked over to Roselyn then jumped onto the recliner and finally onto the bed. 

“Thank you Axew,” Roselyn said as she took the bag from Axew who smiled “I’ve only got two Duskballs,” Roselyn said as she clicked the button on the middle of the Duskball’s then both Axew and Joltik jumped towards the Duskball’s. Roselyn watched the Duskballs shake three times then dinged “Axew and Joltik have been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom said making Roselyn smile then she released the two Pokemon.

Roselyn looked at the two Pokemon who seemed happy to be caught “You two are so adorable,” Roselyn said in which they both yipped happily then went back to playing while Roselyn watched them with a smile plastered on her face. Leon walked into the room with a few bags in hand and put them on the chair and looked at Roselyn “So how do we do this?” Leon asked just as a nurse walked into the room. 

Roselyn told the nurse she wanted to shower in which the nurse handed her an odd bag and explained to her how to put it on her leg so the cast wouldn’t get wet then left the room “I’ll need your help,” Roselyn said looking at Leon who’s face went red. “M-my help,” Leon said in which Roselyn nodded “I can’t do this by myself Leon,” Roselyn said motioning to her leg “R-right,” Leon stuttered as he walked to the bag and grabbed some clothes. 

Leon helped Roselyn into the shower and placed her on the chair that was set up for her “Thanks Lee,” Roselyn said “No problem,” Leon said as he turned away from Roselyn who took off the clothes she was wearing and chuckled. “Leon, I do need you to turn the water on,” Roselyn said in which Leon turned and walked to the handle and turned it so the water turned on and made sure it was the perfect temperature for Roselyn. 

“Leon, you can look, I trust you not to do anything,” Roselyn said “Are you sure?” Leon asked “Of course,” Roselyn said in which Leon took a deep breath and turned to look at Roselyn “Now assist me in washing my hair will you?” Roselyn asked with a smile. Leon chuckled as he walked to Roselyn “Your leg is broken not your arm,” Leon said as he began to was Roselyn’s hair “Well my hunch was correct,” Roselyn said as she closed her eyes. 

“And what is that?” Leon asked while he washed out the shampoo “You’re good with your hands,” Roselyn said making Leon laugh “Is that a good thing?” Leon asked “Well…” Roselyn trailed off looking up at Leon with a slight smirk. Leon’s eyes went wide when he realized what Roselyn meant “Rosa,” Leon groaned in embarrassment as Roselyn laughed “I gotta mess with you Lee,” Roselyn said as Leon finished washing her hair. 

Roselyn was now back on the bed with her two Pokemon waiting for Leon to return from work as she watched her Pokemon chase each other around for a little bit making her smile when she heard the room door open. Roselyn looked up to see two women walk in which she recognized were Professor Sonia and Nessa “You must be Roselyn,” Nessa said “Yes I am,” Roselyn said as she stared at the two girls. 

“I’m Sonia, Leon’s friend,” Sonia said “And I’m Nessa, Sonia’s girlfriend, and Leon’s other friend,” Nessa said in which Roselyn nodded “Nice to meet you,” Roselyn said “It’s nice to finally meet you as well,” Sonia said as Roselyn’s Pokemon jumped onto the bed. “Wow, an Axew and a Joltik,” Sonia said as she looked at the two Pokemon who stared at her in curiosity “They’re so cute,” Sonia said while the two Pokemon tilted their heads. 

“Thanks,” Roselyn said as she stared at Sonia then looked at Nessa who sat down on the recliner “ Glad Leon finally found someone,” Nessa said gaining Roselyn’s attention “Leon’s been down in the dumps after, well he found Raihan and his ex, you know,” Sonia said “Yeah,” Roselyn replied with a nod. Roselyn talked with the two girls for a while before they had to leave to take care of something leaving Roselyn alone with her Pokemon again while she waited for Leon who had messaged her that he was bridging her food. 

Roselyn looked towards the door when it opened and saw Leon walk -in with two bags in his hand and some drinks and set them down on the table “Hope you like spicy curry,” Leon said as he set the food on the table along with the drinks. Roselyn and Leon both ate in a peaceful silence “Thanks for the food Lee,” Roselyn said “Your welcome Rosa,” Leon said as he threw the trays away then laid down on the recliner “Tired?” Roselyn asked too which Leon nodded “Well then good night Lee,” Roselyn said as she laid down “Goodnight Rosa, I love you,” Leon said “Love you too,” Roselyn said as they both fell asleep. 


End file.
